justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/Some Reality Show Focusing on JD - Season One
Hey guys! I decided to make a reality show on this wiki that might 'be cringy, but I could improve it. So... let's get started! Episode One - Alexandra's Cosflict NEW YORK, NEW YORK ''If you see the text in italics, this is in the Share Stage, where people share their opinions. Luna: Alexandra decided to do something for Just Dance, whatever the hell that is. Alexandra: Good NEWS! ("NEWS" is dragged out) (Glass breaks) Luna: God, Alex. Don't screech so loud. Alexandra: Sorry. Anyway! I will be cosplaying as..... Mr. Saxobeat! (everyone is silent) Kendra: I don't believe it. Yet ANOTHER piece of evidence that she is crazy in love with Alexandra Stan... Luna, Kendra: Who she says she was named after. Kendra (sarcastically): Oh, joy... Sydney: Can't you go as someone else? Alexandra: ''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Kendra: Beast much? We call this Helga. Helga: What about me? Kendra: We named beasty Alexandra after you. Helga: Mmkay, sugar. Do you want waffles for supper? Kendra: Um... sure. Helga: Okay, I'll just go to Ellie's Fine Diner. Kendra: See? That Helga is much nicer. (Alexandra hisses) Luna: Gee, Alex, calm down. Alexandra: Okay. I'm still cosplaying as Mr. Saxobeat. (Alex has left) Luna: We need a plan. Kendra: Mmkay. Bye. Luna: Kendra, we need a good plan. Sydney: Ruin her dress? Luna: Yep. Kendra: That's cruel! Luna: I know. Sydney: And you're still doing it? Luna: Yep. Kendra: But what about waffles? Helga told me there'd be waffles for supper? ''Luna: Is she '''seriously '''assuming that the cosplaying here is at Ellie's '''tonight? That nitwit!'' Luna: You nitwit, the event takes place Friday! And it's, like, Thursday! Kendra: Oh.... HELGA! ARE WE GOING NOW?! 4:00 PM, Somewhere Nightclub, New York, New York, Friday Alexandra: Ayyyyy, Tina! Tina: Is she '''seriously '''Mr. Saxobeat '''again'? She was Mr. Saxobeat ever since 2012!'' Tina: Hi, Alex. Alexandra: Like my costume? Tina: Um.... yes! Tina: No. 4:02 PM, Bushes behind Somewhere Nightclub, New York, New York, Friday Luna: Go time, people. When they're playing Mr. Saxobeat, Operation: Mr. Saxomess will be operated. Luna: '''Mr. Saxomess?' ''Kendra: '''Mr. Saxomess.' ''Sydney: I don't think the title is fascinating. Luna: What we do in the meantime. We wait. A few hours later... Mindy: Alrighty, time to play... Mr. Saxobeat! Everyone cosplaying as the character, step foward and dance! Everyone steps foward as the audio plays. Luna: Okay... one... two... Steps near Alexandra Luna: Three. (Alexandra screams) Luna: Nailed it. Mindy: We have a screamer! Pause the game. (Pauses game) Alexandra: Luna?! Luna: Hello! Alexandra: YOU (this is a bunch of anger and it's literally so vulgar, so we will not release this audio nor tell you even one profane word Alexandra said) Luna: Mission accomplished. But I still have the scar. (And we won't show the scar either) Episode 2 - Mummy and Me This was an unreleased Halloween episode, because bleh. Anyways, here you go. Luna: Hey, guys, check this out! Alexandra: "New Mummy and Me dance classes" - MUMMY?! Category:Blog posts